tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Lorry
Horrid Lorry is the second episode of the fifth season It aired in during airing of Storytime with Thomas in the US. Plot One morning, Percy is late to collect his train from the docks. Cranky begins to criticise Percy, but Percy complains there is too much work. Cranky suggests it would be better if lorries did his work. Percy is shocked by this. Later at the sheds, Percy tells the other engines what Cranky had said. The other engines are dismissive, but Percy worries that lorries might actually come. Soon, three lorries do arrive and Cranky is delighted. One of the lorries is rude towards Percy. Later, when Percy sees Thomas and James, he finds another lorry being rude to them. At the quarry, Toby runs across another lorry. Toby's driver tells him to ignore the lorry, and they proceed to the flour mill. But when they arrive at the flour mill, Toby is shocked to find yet another lorry. The lorry tells Toby that they are doing his jobs now. The foreman tells Toby's driver that he is sorry for Toby's replacement. Toby's driver then tells him they can head to the farms. As Toby trundles toward the farms, he enters a canyon, where he watches a lorry having trouble navigating on a treacherous road above. The lorry then falls off a cliff and crashes into some rocks below. The smashed lorry is taken to the docks, where Percy begins to laugh at him. Butch arrives with the lorry from the flour mill. The tow truck driver explains to Toby's driver that the lorry was overloaded with flour and broke down. James whistles excitedly as he watches men bringing the third lorry in on a barge. The tow truck driver elaborates that the lorry reversed into the sea. Thomas arrives, laughing at the lorries and calling them "The Brothers Grimm": "Smashed," "Broken," and "Sunk." The lorries promise to return, but never do. The engines commit themselves to their work to ensure the lorries never return. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Toby * The Horrid Lorries * Cranky * Butch (faceless; does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Sir Topham Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Fishing Village * The Sodor Inn * Anopha Quarry * Tidmouth Sheds * The Flour Mill * The Quarry Tramroad Trivia * Mirrored stock footage from Thomas and the Special Letter is used. * A rare picture shows Lorry 3 confronting Thomas and James instead of Lorry 1. * Thomas' nickname for the Lorries, "The Brothers Grimm," is a reference to two German scholars best known for publishing many well-known folk and fairy tales. * The barrel the foreman stands near is the "Best Quality Diesel Oil" barrel from Bowled Out. * Butch does not have a face in this episode. * S.S. Vienna, Big Mickey and Izzy Gomez from TUGS can be seen at the docks. * This was the only episode where Butch is referred to by name until the fifteenth season episode, Stuck on You. * A rare picture shows Toby going the other way around the gorge, and much closer to Lorry 2 who is about to fall off the gorge. * This is the last episode until the ninth season episode, Molly's Special Special, where Sir Topham Hatt appears, but doesn't speak. Goofs * When Lorry 2 is being rude to Toby, his eye mechanism is visible through his window. * Lorry 1 returns covered in algae and seaweed as if he were submerged, but he was not; he merely ran into the sea. He later gains some more when Thomas sees him. ** It can be speculated that the lorry started to drift out to sea. * When Henry says "We engines run this Island!" his tender is uncoupled. * When one of the lorries talks to Toby, the lorry's driver appears to be made of paper. * In the UK narration when James questions what happened to Lorry 1, Michael Angelis uses his regular voice for the entire line. * James appears in one location when he points out Lorry 1, then appears in a completely different location after the shot of the Lorry on the barge. * When Percy arrives at Tidmouth Sheds, Henry's eyes are wonky. * Throughout the American narration, the lorries are referred to as so, rather than "trucks." * Throughout the episode, the lorries continually swap face masks. * When Percy is talking to Lorry 2 at the docks after his crash, his eyes are sunk into his facemask. * In a rare picture, a wire is seen under Butch's cab. * Lorry 3 simply broke down, however, he is seen with a black eye and a flat tyre and then at the docks, covered with flour, as if he was in an accident. Quotes * Lorry 1 (referring to Percy): Oh look, a little green goblin on wheels. You'll be scrapped. * Toby: Toodle?! * Lorry 2 (after being practically destroyed): I'll be back, so you can wipe that silly smile off your smokebox! * Percy: Pah! * Lorry 2 (referring to Toby): Well well well. No wonder this railway's in a mess, you belong in a museum, not working in a quarry. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:HorridLorrytitlecard.png|UK title card File:HorridLorryUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HorridLorrydigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:HorridLorrySpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:HorridLorrySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:HorridLorryGermanTitleCard.png|German title card File:HorridLorryJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:HorridLorry1.png File:HorridLorry2.png|Percy and Cranky File:HorridLorry27.png File:HorridLorry28.png File:HorridLorry29.png HorridLorry79.png File:HorridLorry30.png File:HorridLorry31.png File:HorridLorry23.png HorridLorry80.png File:HorridLorry3.png|Gordon, Duck, Thomas, Henry, James, and Percy File:HorridLorry32.png File:HorridLorry33.png|"We engines run this island!" File:HorridLorry34.png File:HorridLorry4.png File:HorridLorry73.jpg File:HorridLorry35.png|Cranky File:HorridLorry36.png File:HorridLorry22.png File:HorridLorry37.png File:HorridLorry5.png|Percy and the Horrid Lorries File:HorridLorry25.jpg HorridLorry81.png HorridLorry82.png File:HorridLorry21.png File:HorridLorry38.png File:HorridLorry6.png|Lorry 1 with James and Thomas File:HorridLorry70.png|Lorry 3 with James and Thomas File:HorridLorry39.png File:HorridLorry40.png File:HorridLorry7.png|Toby at the quarry File:HorridLorry41.png HorridLorry83.png File:HorridLorry42.png HorridLorry84.png HorridLorry85.png File:HorridLorry43.png File:HorridLorry78.png File:HorridLorry44.png File:HorridLorry45.png File:HorridLorry46.png HorridLorry047.png File:HorridLorry47.png File:HorridLorry49.png File:HorridLorry8.png File:HorridLorry48.png HorridLorry86.png File:HorridLorry9.png File:HorridLorry77.png File:HorridLorry10.png|Lorry 3 File:HorridLorry50.png File:HorridLorry51.png File:HorridLorry52.png HorridLorry87.png File:HorridLorry75.png File:HorridLorry11.png File:HorridLorry53.png File:HorridLorry74.png File:HorridLorry54.png File:HorridLorry55.png|"Rotten Roads!" File:HorridLorry56.png File:HorridLorry12.png|Lorry 2 and Percy File:HorridLorry57.png|Percy File:HorridLorry13.png|Lorry 2 HorridLorry88.png File:HorridLorry58.png File:HorridLorry59.png|Butch File:HorridLorry14.png File:HorridLorry79.jpg File:HorridLorry60.png File:HorridLorry15.png File:HorridLorry72.jpg File:HorridLorry61.png|Toby File:HorridLorry62.png File:HorridLorry23.PNG|Mirrored stock footage File:HorridLorry63.png|James File:HorridLorry17.png|Lorry 1 File:HorridLorry71.jpg File:ButchJapanese.jpg|Deleted scene File:HorridLorry64.png File:HorridLorry16.png File:HorridLorry65.png File:HorridLorry18.png File:HorridLorry24.jpg File:HorridLorry66.png|Thomas File:HorridLorry67.png|"Smashed" File:HorridLorry68.png|"Broken" File:HorridLorry69.png|"Sunk" File:HorridLorry19.png File:HorridLorry20.jpg|Extended scene File:HorridLorry26.jpg Episode File:Horrid Lorry - British Narration|UK Narration File:Horrid Lorry - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes